


Lull

by Magnetism_bind



Series: The Kissing!Verse [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Blowjobs, Come Licking, Face-Fucking, First Time, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Season 1, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: Lull:a temporary calm, quiet, or stillness:a soothing sound:a pacified or stupefied condition:Silver's led to believe the crew all take their turns pacifying the captain, which leads to misunderstandings, unwanted arousals, and pining until he comes up with a way to get what he wants.





	

It’s late afternoon. Silver’s feeling lazily content for the moment, watching the others play their cards in the drowsy heat. For now he thinks he’ll be able to put up with being a member of this pirate crew long enough to secure himself a portion of the treasure. All he has to do is keep his head down and his wits about him.

It’s then that Billy nudges Silver’s shoulder in a companionable manner. “You had your turn yet?”

“What?”

“In the captain’s cabin.”

Silver shakes his head slowly, not sure what he’s talking about. He’s certainly been in the captain’s cabin, but most of those conversations are not ones he cares to dwell on. He breathes easier when Flint’s not paying him any particular attention.

“Ah well, soon enough.” Billy half turns away, his gaze drifting back over the crew.

“Soon enough what?”

“All the men take their turns pacifying the captain.” Billy explains.

“Pacifying.” Silver repeats. He has an idea of what Billy’s suggesting, but he’s not entirely sure.

“You know,” Billy makes a gesture, sticking his tongue to the side of his mouth in an obscene bulge.

“You mean…”

Billy nods. “Calming him down, makes him easier to follow. You know how these voyages get.”

Silver clears his throat. “When you say all the men…”

“Tell you what, we’ll make it your turn tonight then.” Billy claps him on the shoulder reassuringly. “Just go in straight after tonight’s meal.”

“And then what?” Silver asks, not at all completely on board with this plan. This isn’t much to go on, but at the same time he doesn’t want to risk upsetting the apple cart again either. The crew is just now starting to accept him. He can’t lose that just because of an ill-timed comment or a cowardly move on his part.

“You just suck him off.” Billy shrugs. “That’s all.” When Silver doesn’t say anything he cocks his head at him. “You _have_ done it before, haven’t you?”

“Of course.” Silver bluffs. He hasn’t, but he knows the principles obviously. He’s had it done to him obviously too, even if it’s been a while. He can certainly bluff his way through this.

 *  *  *

As the sun sets Silver goes to the captain’s cabin. He had been tempted to down some rum to bolster his courage, but he needs his wits about him for dealing with Flint, so he held off. Time enough for that later when the deed is done.

He raps confidently on the cabin’s door. There’s a pause while he sweats and waits, and wonders if he’s somehow got it wrong.

“Come.”

Silver takes a deep breath and goes in, shutting the door behind him.

Flint’s sitting near the open window, half shrouded in the graying twilight.

“What is it?” He doesn’t look up.

Silver pauses. This isn’t… he doesn’t know what he expected, but not this quiet figure in the near-dark, sitting so still and alone. For a half-breath he wonders why he’s been so afraid of the man, and then Flint turns his head to look at him. His eyes catch the lantern in the fading light, glittering cold and green and bright as fire.

“What do you want?”

The brusqueness to his voice brings Silver’s lip back.

“You.”

“Me.” Flint shifts slightly in his chair. “What about me?” He’s had some rum, Silver can tell by the half empty tankard by his seat.

“Specifically, your cock.” Silver says, bold as brass. He doesn’t know how the others play this, but this is the only way he knows how.

Flint goes still as a statue. He gazes at Silver wordlessly and if it’s not the rampant encouragement Silver might have expected, it’s not a dismissal or a refusal either.

He walks over in front of Flint and goes to his knees, figuring he might as well.

“Silver…” That sounds half warning, half wary.

Maybe he thought Silver couldn’t handle this task, or perhaps he doesn’t think Silver capable of rising to the occasion. Is that why no one has mentioned this to him before today? Silver’s desperate to prove him wrong, to prove the whole crew wrong. He can do this.

“Just let me.” His hands go to Flint’s breeches.

Flint remains completely still as Silver unbuckles his belt and draws his breeches open.

Silver swallows tightly, suddenly aware of how little experience he’s had in this particular realm. Exactly none really, he’s never done this before, and if he displeases Flint, if he doesn’t satisfy him somehow, he’ll have fucking ruined things.

He draws Flint out slowly, aware too of the heat in the taut flesh he’s holding. Flint’s half hard already, and that encourages him.

Silver darts a look up at Flint but he’s pressed back against the chair, face dark in the shadows as he watches Silver back.

Tentatively Silver lowers his head and licks. He tastes the head of Flint’s cock, licking all the way around until he decides to be bolder.

He spits in his palm, grinning slightly at the sound of it in the silent room, before wrapping his spit-slicked hand around Flint’s shaft once more.

The breath Flint sucks in above him is most encouraging. Silver starts to believe he can actually do this. He flattens his tongue briefly before swirling it around Flint’s length, and then pulling back off again.

He licks along the thick weight of him before he tugs lightly on Flint’s foreskin with his teeth and the faint, guttural moan he gets in response makes Silver practically come in his breeches. Christ, is sucking cock always this good, or is it just this way with Flint? Being this close, the scent of him thick and rich in the cabin’s still air makes Silver’s head swim.

He ducks his head down, bobbing deliciously along Flint’s shaft, taking him deeper, teasing him with the hollow of his throat in smooth, repetitive motions. Flint’s so close, he can feel it, but then, just for a second, it's too much and he can’t breathe. He needs air, just a breath to regain his senses. 

Silver draws off with a long gasp.

"Are you all right?" Flint asks.

"Yeah," Silver sits back on his heels and breathes in deep. “Just give me a moment.” He can taste the beads of pre-come on his tongue and they make his skin tingle in a way he’d not thought possible.

Flint just gazes at him, his cock still jutting out. “Why’re you doing this?”

Silver laughs, careless and unconcerned. He’s nearly got Flint to come in his mouth, and if that’s not an accomplishment he doesn’t know what it is.

“Just doing my duty is all.” It’s cheeky. He doesn’t mean anything by it, but Flint’s face tightens at his words.

He leans forward invading Silver’s space. “What do you mean by that? Doing your duty?”

“Just that.” Silver says. “It was my turn.”

“Your turn to do what exactly? Get me off?” Flint scoffs. “Do you think I keep a roster of men required to service me? Checking you all off if you do your job well enough?”

In retrospect, Silver had thought it was something like that.

“Just something…”  He falls silent, not wanting to offer Billy up to the captain's wrath. Whether Billy had done it as a joke (which is debatable) or if he had wanted to get Silver into trouble (more than likely), if he gives the bosun up, it’ll do him no favors with the crew.

“Who?” Flint demand, his face reddening. “Who told you this was what I required?”

“Just one of the men.” Silver mutters.

He pushes himself awkwardly to his feet. Now that it’s obvious he’s made a complete fool of himself, he just wants to be gone. He can’t look at Flint or the cock that was in his mouth a few moments ago.

“Oh, no you don’t.” Flint grabs him as he surges to his feet. “You came into my cabin, you suck my cock without a by your leave.”

“You could have stopped me.” Silver hisses back.

Flint’s grip on his arm tightens, but they both know it’s true. He could have stopped Silver and he hadn’t. There’s something there, something that if Silver wasn’t so embarrassed and frustrated over (he’s still hard too, damnit) he’d want to explore further.

Flint releases him. “Get out.”

He turns his back on Silver, tucking himself away and refastening his belt.

“I…”

“I gave you a fucking order. Now obey it.”

Silver flees the cabin before Flint can follow up on the wordless threat in his voice.

 *  *  *

He tracks Billy down in the hammocks. “The hell did you do that for?”

“Don’t tell me you soothed the savage beast?” Billy snickers. At Silver’s expression his jaw drops. “Shit, did you? Did you really suck his cock?”

“You told me that’s what was expected.” Silver’s exasperated.

“It was a joke.” Billy’s eyes are bland. “Never thought you'd actually do it. Just something to remind you that you’re still new here, aboard the ship.”

“Believe me, it’s hard to forget.” Silver mutters.

“How’d he take it?” Billy’s curious. “Can’t actually imagine anyone getting their hands on Flint’s cock without getting them cut off.”

Silver swallows tightly and then manages to force a smile upon his lips. “Well, let’s just say it didn’t have the soothing effect you hoped for. Let’s leave it at that.”

 *  *  *

He can barely face Flint. Every time Silver sees the captain on deck his face burns. Half because of the fool he’s made of himself, half because he keeps imagining what would have happened if it had gone differently. If he had gotten the chance for Flint to finish...in his mouth, on his tongue? On his face?

Silver bites back a groan.

He can barely keep these thoughts restrained but he has to. Showing the slightest bit of weakness around Flint will only get him killed. So he shows a merry unconcerned face same as usual whenever they catch sight of each other and then he escapes as quickly as possible, to deal with his frustration and unwanted arousal on his own.

 *  *  *

It’s a nearly a week later that Silver’s up on deck after hours, taking a restless wander late in the night. The crew member on patrol had made his rounds already, exchanging a few words with Silver before he continued on his way. He won’t be back any time soon.

Silver breathes in the night air and sighs softly to himself. Earlier Flint had merely glanced in his direction; it had only been a shadow of the way he had looked that night and yet still enough to make Silver harden instantly.

When will this reckless wretched lust fade? He doesn’t know, but as long as he has the deck to himself he might as well indulge it.

He gets a hand down his breeches. As he imagines it the night would have gone very differently indeed. Flint would have finished and he’d have been barely able to contain it all. It would have been messy, but Silver wouldn’t care. Something regarding taking it like that, being able to take _that_ from Flint makes him whimper slightly between his set teeth.

And then Flint would have noticed he was hard too and he would have reached forward and said…

“Is this really the best place to be doing that?”

Silver’s hand freezes on his cock. The voice isn’t in his imagination. He doesn’t dare look, but he knows Flint is standing right behind him. This is not how it goes in his imagination. This is far worse.

He swallows nervously, drawing his hand quickly from his breeches before turning to face the captain.

Flint’s just watching him, unreadable in the night.

“I just…thought…” Silver falters. “I’ll get back to my bunk.” He starts past Flint.

“Wait.”

Silver stops, darts a look at Flint, waiting to see what he’s going to say.

“I should have stopped you that night.” Flint mutters. “That is not the kind of ship I run, and for that assumption…I apologize.”

Silver blinks in surprise. This is not what he expected to hear. “I’m sorry?”

“That’s all I wanted to say.” Flint turns around.

“Why didn’t you stop me?” Silver’s still curious about that. As he is now about the fact that Flint sought him out and apologized for the matter. The pirate he’s heard so much about, the pirate that he’s watched so carefully ever since coming aboard this ship, doesn’t seem the sort of man who does that. Silver’s sure of that much. And he still can’t forget the feel of Flint in his mouth, or the taste of him, like the sea, tantalizing and overwhelming even in its slightly bitter tang.

“I was surprised. And then I confess, I was curious.” He regards Silver with the faintest of interest. “Had you done that before?”

“Sucked off my captain?” Silver goes for breezy. Flint’s standing here, asking this. It must mean something.

“Sucked off anyone?” Flint murmurs.

“Yes, of course.” Silver lies through his teeth.

“Really...”

“That bad?” Silver deflates. He’s able to fake a great many things, but here, on this point, he had so desperately wanted to get it right. Partly as a matter of pride, and partly because he had wanted to do that with Flint. 

“That’s not what I said.” Flint says. “Just curious, that’s all.”

“I’ve never done it before. I thought I could handle it.”

“You did fine.” Flint’s words are gruff. He starts to turn away again.

“Didn’t get the chance to finish it though.” Silver blurts out.

Flint turns back. “I told you, I don’t run that kind of ship.”

 _Leave it. Leave it there and walk away unscathed_ , his eyes warn.

Unfortunately, Silver’s been known to ignore a warning from time to time. “What if you did?”

Flint raises an eyebrow. “The kind where I order a man to my cabin for my own pleasure?”

Silver’s cock tents the front of his breeches, pressing wetly against the rough material. He’s thankful for the dark, hiding his arousal from the man standing right in front of him.

“Forcing you to your knees, shoving my cock down your throat.”

 _That_ was what Silver had thought it would be like. Even now the image making him dizzyingly hard. But it hadn’t been that way and the difference between the two is what throws him.

“Then what?”

“Then I’d fuck your mouth.” Flint says coolly. “Until you can’t take it and it spills out of your mouth and I finish on your face, coating that mouth, those cheeks of yours.” He wets his lips as though lost in thought. 

Silver takes a step back, legs hitting the railing. “I see.” He half turns away. He can’t face Flint, his face might be hidden by the dark but the swell and curve of his cock feels too blatant even for the dark.

Flint eyes him and then says. “Turn around.”

“Please.” Silver murmurs. “Please, don’t make me.”

There’s a firm hand on his shoulder, turning him back round so Flint can see his face. He studies Silver’s face first, taking in all his discomfort and humiliation then his eyes travel directly downward.

Then Flint simply reaches out a hand and cups him. Silver bites his lip, stifling a groan. His hand’s gripping the railing hard just as Flint holds him almost tenderly.

“What are you doing?”

“If I ran that kind of ship.” Flint murmurs. “I would take my men in hand too.”

He’s close enough to kiss and Silver’s arrested with the notion. Flint smells like rum and salt and sweat, and he’s just a little too close for any rational thought. Silver can’t decide whether to risk it, whether to give in to the rising impulse burning inside him. The thought of kissing Flint is an impossible dream, but he can practically taste it on his lips. 

Flint’s fingers stroke down him once, from base to tip and then he drops his hand abruptly, leaving Silver adrift in the night.

“But I don’t run that kind of ship.”

Silver stands there bereft as he watches Flint stalk away across the desk. He can’t believe what just fucking happened. Was that revenge? A warning? What?

 *  *  *

It takes him a week to see it as a challenge, an invitation but that is the conclusion he comes to eventually.

 *  *  *

It’s nearly midnight when he knocks on Flint’s cabin this time. The ship has been quiet for a while and even then Silver waited, making sure that no one's awake to see this visit to the captain’s cabin.

He waits, hand paused tentatively to knock again.

“Go away.”

Instead Silver pushes the door open.

Flint’s still bent over at his desk and he looks up sharply. “Didn’t you hear me? I said go away.”

“And yet here I am.” Silver closes the door and leans against the door, folding his arms across his chest. His heart’s beating rapidly in his chest and he thinks that might contain it. What the devil does he think he’s doing…

“What are you doing here?” Flint rests his hands on his desk, regarding Silver.

“You seem as though you could use a bit of pacifying.”

Flint stares at him. “Are you seriously suggesting I let you suck my cock?”

Bolstered by false bravado, Silver says, “Unless you have some objection.”

“Objection.” Flint repeats, like he still doesn’t understand what Silver’s suggesting.

“The way I see it,” Silver takes a few steps closer to the desk. “Neither of us got to finish what we started.”

It’s a gamble, but he’s no longer certain it will turn Flint against him.

Flint straightens back up. “Is that right?”

Silver shrugs, smiling just a little.

“And what about the fact that I don’t run a ship like that?”

“Well, the way I see it,” Silver says again, “That’s still true.” He’s not sure what morality or rules Flint’s trying to abide by here. He couldn’t object to men buggering each other out of choice, could he?

“If you’ve chosen it and I’ve chosen it...” He trails off, still waiting for Flint to acknowledge anything he’s saying.

Flint’s silent for so long, Silver shifts slightly. “If you do have an objection, by all means…”

“Shut up.” Flint turns away from the desk. He goes over to the open window, looking out to sea. “You truly see it like that.”

“Like what?”

“An equal exchange. Me not exerting any power over you?” He’s facing away from Silver so he can’t see his face.

Which is just as well cause Silver’s just staring at him.

“Ye…es?”

“You don’t seem too sure.”

“It’s just… how else would it be? I came to your cabin, I wanted…” Why is Flint letting him talk so much? He’ll give too much away, too much of himself away, damnit. He licks his lips. “The other night up on deck.”

Flint’s shoulders tense. “What of it?”

“All I wanted was for you to keep going.” Silver confesses.

If Flint doesn’t want the same thing, then he hasn’t lost anything he never had anything to begin with.

Flint looks at him over his shoulder then, almost curiously. Then he turns and goes back to the desk, leaning against it. “Come here.”

Silver walks around the desk towards him. Flint places his hands down the desk on either side of his legs, widening his stance a little. He spreads his thighs in invitation.

Now that he’s here, now that it’s happening, Silver almost can’t believe it. He wets his lips a little, and then glances up at Flint to make sure he’s reading this right, to make sure this is what Flint wants,  and then he’s kneeling between those spread thighs.

Flint’s just watching him as he unfastens his breeches. This time Silver starts even more cautiously, licking a thick strip around the head, before sucking it right into the center of his tongue.

Flint exhales, his hands curled onto the desk. Silver risks another glance upward and it nearly undoes him to see Flint’s eyes cut to slits, dark and hungry.

His own shaft reminds him that he’s involved here too, and he wants to press a hand to the front of his breeches, staving off the ache rising in his balls. When he starts to move his hand towards his groin, Flint leans forward, his boot nudging at Silver’s hand.

“None of that.”

Silver drops his hand, looking up at him startled.

“You said you wanted to finish what we started.” Flint murmurs.

Silver licks his lips. “Is that a promise?”

“Get to it.” Flint growls.

If this were his duty maybe he’d resent it, or maybe he’d serve Flint willingly in this fashion. Silver’s not sure. But this, this slowly won and elusively given prize, making him want it all the more, this is a gift. He puts his hands on Flint’s thighs as he takes him deeper, listening for the soft, barely there sounds Flint makes in response to his tongue.

Silver tries to remember what he likes, what it feels like, but in the end just gives himself over to the moment, to the act of tasting and consuming with pure desire. He can feel the need in Flint, in his cock. The rising power in him, the tensed muscles and he flattens his tongue, holding Flint there, not wanting to let this moment pass from him.

“Jesus.” Flint mutters thickly. His knuckles are white, curled at the desk’s edge. Now he gazes down at Silver with blown eyes and half-parted lips.

Silver holds his gaze deliberately, watching Flint’s eyes darken even more and then swallows him all the way down, until his nose is buried in Flint’s hair, holding on to his thighs as Flint gasps and spends deep in his throat.

It’s a glorious, heady rush and Silver swallows all of it. His hand rests on Flint’s thighs, digging into his muscles. Every quiver, every pulse of Flint’s cock makes him want more.

Finally Silver sits back, gazing up at him. He’s still hard, knows too it would take barely a twist of Flint’s hand to make him spend. But will Flint even deign to touch him? Just because he said it, doesn’t mean he meant it.

“Get up.” Flint’s voice is softer. _Almost calmer,_ Silver muses. _Did it work? Billy would be amazed._

Silver rises to his feet, conscious of the needy bulge in his breeches and then Flint just reaches out to cup him again. He presses the warmth of his palm against Silver’s cock and Silver bites down hard not to come right then and there.

All that does is make Flint smile. Without a word he undoes Silver’s breeches with steady fingers. Unlike Silver he knows exactly what he’s doing. How many times has he done this? And for whom? With whom?

Flint draws him out and spits in the heart of his palm before taking Silver in hand once more.

Silver’s legs tremble. He’s got nothing to hold on to, nothing to brace himself against. Flint has him standing upright just there in front of him, holding himself up, as Flint just leisurely strokes his cock. Silver bites his already tender lip as Flint’s thumbnail curves around the head of his shaft.

“Come for me.” Flint whispers.

Silver looks him in the eye, waiting for something else, something more, and then, almost as though Flint’s thoughts were aligned with his own, Flint’s eyes drop to his mouth and somehow Silver _knows_ Flint’s thinking of kissing him and that alone, just the thought of Flint even dancing around the notion, that’s enough.

He gasps, knees nearly buckling as he comes, spilling into Flint’s calloused palm.

It’s done in a matter of seconds, quick and slick and there’s no kiss to seal the act. But Silver’s still dazed by the look in Flint’s eyes.

Flint looks at him for a long side moment and then, “See yourself out then.” He turns away, reaching for his handkerchief.

In this moment Silver has no words, so he tugs his breeches closed again and goes. At the door, on a whim he looks back. Flint has his handkerchief in his left hand and then, his right hand, the hand he had stroked Silver off with, he brings that hand up to his mouth.

Silver watches breathless, as Flint licks along the line of his palm, licking Silver’s spend from his own skin, and then he takes the handkerchief and wipes the rest off before returning the handkerchief to his pocket.

Silver closes the door silently.

Back in his hammock he lies there restless and spent and aware of two distinct things. One, that whatever kind of ship Flint runs, he’s glad he’s found his way aboard it. And two, one of these days Silver will get a kiss from Flint. He's sure of that. 


End file.
